


Sloth

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Haru!POV, M/M, NSFW MakoHaru Week, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You filthy slut – you couldn’t even wait for my cock…” Makoto whispered throatily, but his tone was praising, even admiring – like coming home to Haru masturbating using a Makoto-shaped toy was his greatest wish. </p><p>Day three of Haru and Makoto's week-long anniversary vacation. Written for nsfwmakoharuweek on tumblr, for the prompt "Sex Toys".</p><p>Can be read separately from the rest of the series! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd (again~), so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes! :D

Haru’s legs dangled over the edge of the pool, his toes calmly skimming the water as he rested on his back to watch the clear sky above the glass ceiling of the room.

 

Makoto had been gone for _hours_ , leaving Haru all alone in their huge vacation villa until he was completely bored out of his mind. He had been called in to his office because of an emergency, despite clearly being on _vacation_ – because apparently executive directors of companies that were teeming with money actually did _work_. Haru could never fathom working – it was far too much effort, compared to what Nagisa called being a ‘trophy husband’.

 

But it _did_ get boring sometimes, when Makoto wasn’t around – and that was why Haru was currently fingering the ribbon of an inconspicuous orange package. It was one of the many gifts that Makoto had bought for him for their first anniversary, but Haru wasn’t allowed to open any of his presents until Makoto came home.

 

 _I’ll wait five more minutes,_ Haru thought as his fingers itched to open the box. Haru wasn’t a materialistic person, but Makoto’s gifts were always more significant than what his money could buy – they were sweet and thoughtful, like the man himself, and Haru loved every one of them because it was _Makoto_ who had chosen it especially for him.

 

Haru couldn’t wait any longer, stripping the orange wrapping was delicately from its burden – and let out a strangled whimper as his present came into view.

 

* * *

  

The door to the room suddenly swung open, and even though Makoto’s footsteps had given him plenty of warning, Haru knew that even if the villa walls had come crashing down around him, the desperate movements of his hand wouldn’t have stopped.

 

The obscene slicking sounds of the Makoto-shaped dildo echoed in the chilly sex dungeon that Haru had found through his fascinated exploration of the house this morning, the noises bouncing off the walls and giving the room an even greater feel of depravity.

 

Haru was breathing heavily, one foot resting shakily on the floor while the other was lifted on top of a low bench – but his foot was sliding on the ground, and Haru was sure to fall eventually. The vibrations of the dildo were too powerful, easily over-stimulating his prostate, but Haru found that he _craved_ the near painful sensations. His mind was thoroughly boggled, sending him to a place where all he cared about was his impending orgasm.

 

Haru moaned breathlessly when his eyes finally locked on his husband – who was standing frozen at the door, pupils enlarging like a wild cat ready to pounce. Makoto’s jaw was gaping, and he intently watched Haru’s hole energetically suck the dildo back inside every time Haru tried to pull it out – both the vibrations and the familiar size of it urging Haru’s uncharacteristic shameless behaviour on.

 

And then the dildo was suddenly _gone_ , and Haru whined pitifully at his loss before realizing Makoto had was holding it in one hand, while the other arm wrapped around Haru’s waist and marched him over to the bed in the corner of the room.

 

“Makoto – oomph!” Haru bounced twice on the bed before stabilizing himself.

 

“You filthy _slut_ – you couldn’t even wait for my cock…” Makoto whispered throatily, but his tone was praising, even admiring – like coming home to Haru masturbating using a Makoto-shaped toy was his greatest wish.

 

Haru moaned at the sharp curl of heat that twisted inside his gut at his lover’s words. The rational part of his mind was smashed to the core – leaving room for only his most indecent physical desires.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Haru looked up at Makoto through his lashes, trying to convey all of his restless _need_ – and gingerly spread his legs out as wide as they could go, offering himself completely to his husband.

 

Makoto groaned - as if in defeat - and his heavy, thick cock was exposed to Haru’s feasting eyes.

 

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?” Makoto asked in a faux sweet tone – but Haru was too far-gone to answer properly, and simply nodded his approval.

 

“Mmm… but you started without me today, and that’s what naughty boys do,” Makoto cooed, and started inching towards Haru on the bed. Haru devotedly laid on his back, spreading his legs further and undulating his hips in his urgency.

 

Makoto leaned down to brush a teasing kiss onto Haru’s tender nipples, and Haru _screamed_ when he felt the large length of the dildo being pressed unceremoniously into his entrance – immediately slaughtering any thoughts other than the ones that commanded him to fulfill his orgasm.

 

“So _sexy_ ,” Makoto moaned in abandon, watching Haru as he lazily flicked his wrist to move the dildo in a fashion that Haru could only describe as _TOO FUCKING SLOW!_

Makoto chuckled darkly, and Haru realized he must have yelled that last bit out loud.  “But Haru-chan, you’ve got to _earn_ your pleasure.”

 

Tears formed at the corners of Haru’s eyes as Makoto sadistically upped the level of vibration on the dildo – making Haru thrash so wildly on the bed he almost fell off. Makoto quickly grabbed him, locking his arm around Haru’s trembling waist, and started whispering sweet nothings into his ear – gently coaxing Haru into his orgasm with his sultry, angelic voice that Haru loved more than _anything else in this entire universe and oh, oh oh oh –_

“- Good boy-”

 

“- I love you, baby…”

 

“- _Come_ for me _-_ ”

 

The power and love in Makoto’s voice sent him spiralling into the abyss, and Haru keened animalistically through the crushing force of his orgasm – bawling answering words of affection and gratefulness that completely bypassed his mind.

 

When he came to, he was snuggled into the crook of Makoto’s arm, with Makoto’s hands gently petting him into a calming, thoughtless lull.

 

“Mm… sorry,” Haru whispered - voice hoarse from all of the screaming - and pressed a tiny kiss to Makoto’s pectoral muscle as emphasis.

 

“No, Haru-chan, you were _beautiful_ ,” Makoto answered adoringly, pressing a gentle kiss to Haru’s hair. “My perfect husband.”

 

Haru made a noncommittal noise and started to open his mouth, but one of Makoto’s large, warm hands was placed on top of Haru’s eyes, obscuring Haru’s vision and enticing him into a deep, peaceful slumber – where his last thoughts were declarations that it was _Makoto_ who was the most wonderful, most beautiful, and most perfect husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies!! :D <3 Kudos and comments make me giggle and blush and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.comhttp://www.makoharu.me)! :D <3


End file.
